


Die Sage vom Sommerregen

by Scrivener (KitKaos)



Category: Hotel California - The Eagles (Song), Native American/First Nations Mythology
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Dark Agenda, Multi, Native American Character(s), Native American/First Nations Legends & Lore, Potential Triggers, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/Scrivener
Summary: „Ring-a-ding-ding“, rief Kojote dem kühlen Wortdieb Wind entgegen. Luna de Nadie, die runde Mondin, schien auf die bleiche Ansammlung von Gebäuden auf den Hügeln oberhalb des King’s Highway. „Du hast recht. Es ist eine Falle.” Rabe grinste und beschleunigte weiter. Sie beide mochten gute Fallen und sie mochten Roadtrips. Und Salvador Dali, was sich gut traf, wenn man bedachte, was noch folgen sollte.





	Die Sage vom Sommerregen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Myth of Summer Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139246) by [fresne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne). 



> **T/N:** Ich kenne diese Story jetzt schon seit knapp zehn Jahren – und kehre immer wieder zu ihr zurück, weil ich sie einfach so stimmungsvoll finde. Ursprünglich geschrieben hat fresne sie im Rahmen der Yuletide Gift Exchange Challenge 2010 für mjules. Generell schreibt fresne sehr stimmungsvoll und gut – wer mehr von ihr lesen möchte, kann das hier tun: <https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne>
> 
> **Triggerwarnung:** Ein weiblicher Charakter begibt sich an einen Ort mit vielen Männern, wo sie die einzige Frau ist (auch wenn Geschlecht in dieser Geschichte ziemlich fluide ist). Das ist unangenehm, die Männer werden übergriffig, sie ist eine Tricksterfigur und geht mit ihnen um, wie es eine Tricksterfigur eben tut. Das Ergebnis ist ein neues Obst. Also: Mit Trickstern nicht übergriffig werden!
> 
> **A/N:** Geschichte und Dialog inspiriert von: Hotel California

„Ring-a-ding-ding!“, rief Kojote dem kühlen Wortdieb Wind entgegen. Luna de Nadie, die runde Mondin, schien auf die bleiche Ansammlung von Gebäuden hoch auf den Hügeln oberhalb des King’s Highway. Der König, der ihn erobert hatte, war längst tot – trotzdem schnitt der Highway durch die Wüste und die trockenen Täler jenseits davon.

„Du hast recht. Es ist eine Falle.” Rabe grinste und beschleunigte weiter. Im schwachen Scheinwerferlicht vor ihnen zuckten die gelben Striche des Asphalts auf. Neben ihnen zog sich das Wasser im Aquädukt als langer Zementfluss her.

Aufmerksamen Beobachtern mochte sich die Frage stellen, warum Rabe lieber einen Mercedes-Roadster fuhr anstatt zu fliegen. Er hatte ihn beim Kartenspiel von Tiger gewonnen, und Spinne hatte Tigers Schniedel gewonnen. Sich an dieses Spiel erinnernd, tippte Rabe gegen das Lenkrad – und beschleunigte noch weiter die sich windende Straße entlang.

Warum Rabe Hände und Flügel hatte? Ganz einfach. Er war gleichzeitig ein schwarzer Vogel mit aufgeweckten dunklen Augen, ein Mann mit strahlenden Augen und funkelnder Uhr, ein lachendes Kleinkind und eine Frau in perlenbesetztem Kleid. Dasselbe galt für Kojote – nur dass der ganz und gar gelber Zoot Suit Riot war.

Sie befanden sich auf einem Roadtrip. Manchmal war Coyote selbst die Straße – es war die beste Art, Roadrunner zu fangen.

Nachdem Rabe den Wagen gewonnen hatte, wollte er am besten weit weg von Tiger. Kojote hatte gejohlt: „House of the Rising Sun!“

Ohne Landkarte waren sie jedoch auf dem King’s Highway gelandet. Blutorange war die Sonne in den westlichen Bergen untergegangen und die Gebäude, die sie nun im Mondlicht erspähten, waren die erste Siedlung seit ihrem letzten Ort.

Also hielten sie darauf zu. Weg von den Obstgärten im Tal, gespeist vom Aquädukt; weg von den Baumwollfeldern, gespeist vom Schnee entfernter Berge; das trockene Gras des Hügels hinauf.

Als sie an weiß gekalkten Lehmziegelhäusern ankamen, erklang eine dunkle Glocke. In den Eukalyptusbäumen davor hingen Papierlaternen, die den King’s Highway mit Schatten von Skeletten füllten. Eine Frau in weißem Kleid und mit glänzend weißer Mähne wartete in einem blau gestrichenen, weiß gestirnten Torbogen. Rabe hätte die Sterne am liebsten in den Himmel geworfen.

Stattdessen sagte er: „Super!“ Er parkte unter einer Laterne, Schatten huschten über ihn hinweg. Dann stieg er gutgelaunt aus. „Das wird sicher lustig. Ich mag Missionsstationen.”

Die Frau, leuchtend wie Luna de Nadie, die freie, ungebundene Mondin, antwortete: „Dies ist ein Hotel.“ In ihrer Hand eine unentfachte Talgkerze – das Knistern eines Streichholzes von Kojote. Sie nahm das Feuer von ihm entgegen und entzündete die Kerze. Rabe roch verbranntes Fett, Streichholz-Schwefel, warmes trockenes Gras, das nach Klapperschlangen klang. Fremdes Gras unter fremden Bäumen. Luna de Nadie sprach: „Hier sind alle willkommen.“

Das gelbe Licht flackerte vom Perlmutt ihrer Abalone-Kette wider, während das kunstvoll bestickte weiße Kleid weiterhin in ihrem eigenen Licht schien. Ihre goldenen Armreifen klimperten leise und der letzte Glockenschlag verhallte. Über die Kerze hinweg flüsterte sie: „Ich habe schon auf euch gewartet.“

Kojote japste amüsiert auf. „Schon dein ganzes Leben lang.” Er bot ihr seinen Arm an. Sie hakte sich unter und führte sie nach drinnen.

Rabe verdrehte die Augen. Studierte kurz die Schatten am Parkplatz und sperrte den Wagen ab.

Luna de Nadie führte sie in einen kleinen Innenhof, von dem mehrere Gänge abgingen. In der Mitte stand die grob behauene Statue einer Frau in einem gefliesten, von ihren Tränen gespeisten Brunnen.

Über die dabei tanzende Kerzenflamme hinweg flüsterte Luna de Nadie: „Wir haben schon sehr lange gewartet.“

Flüstern erhob sich aus den dunklen Gängen. Aus der Statue. Bestimmt war das, was sie sagten, wichtig – aber Rabe hörte nicht wirklich hin. Stattdessen schnappte er sich Luna de Nadies Kerze, verbrannte sich die Finger am geschmolzenen Wachs.

Kojote legte den Arm um Luna de Nadies Taille, wirbelte sie herum. Ihre weißen Röcke bauschten sich in weitem Kreis mit. Ihre Sandalen scharrten über die Fliesen, als sie sich drehte. Nach links und nach rechts. Kojote dippte sie. Küsste sie, weil er ein Hundling war. Leckte ihr die Tränen vom Gesicht. Rabe nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihre Abalone-Kette zu klauen und selbst anzulegen. Dann ihre goldenen Klimperarmreifen.

Alles funkelte so schön und Rabe hatte Lust, eine Frau zu sein. Mit einem Schütteln ihrer langen schwarzen Haare lächelte Rabe Luna de Nadie an. Sie drehte sich leichtfüßig und die schweren Perlen ihres Kleids erhoben sich in die Luft – Rabes Kleid klang nach Regen.

Die Frau lachte überrascht auf: „Das hatte ich vergessen. Die Dürre war lang.“

„Dachte ich mir schon“, zwinkerte Rabe und ging in einen der Gänge, Kerze in der Hand. Musik im Gang vor ihr. Hinter ihr scharrten Sandalen und Schuhe über Fliesen.

Ein großer Wachstropfen brannte sich Rabes Handrücken hinunter. Als sie über die verbrannte Haut leckte, schmeckte sie nach gestern – Fett und Asche.

Durch einen weiteren Torbogen am anderen Ende des Gangs ertönte lockend schnelle Gitarrenmusik. Plätscherten Klänge über schmiedeeiserne Gatter. Wogten dunkle Gestalten im Kerzenschein.

Jenseits des Gatters lag ein rot gefliester Innenhof vor einer weißen stuckverzierten Kirche. Unter Reihen papierener Laternen tanzten Reihen identisch hübscher hellhäutiger junger Männer.

Ganz identisch waren sie doch nicht. Auf ein paar der kurzärmligen weißen Hemden prangten blaue oder rote Streifen. Ein paar von ihnen trugen hellbraune Hosen, nicht schwarze. Aber alle hatten sie kurze Haare, helle Haut. Als Rabe ins Licht trat, drehten sich alle gleichzeitig zu ihr.

Hunger aus hellen Augen. Folgten in starren Mustern jedem ihrer Schritte. Wie ein Vogelschwarm. Immer im selben Abstand umkreisten sie sie. „Kann ich dir einen Drink ausgeben?“, „Bist du öfter hier?“, „Was ist dein Sternzeichen?“ Hunger aus hungrigen Augen.

Hungrige Schatten. Nachtmänner, mit den Zehen ihrer Halbschuhe an den Reihen der hübschen jungen Männer hängend – aufgereiht wie Klingen – ihre Schatten auf dem Boden wetzten ihre Finger zum Festmahl.

Rabe zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als einer der Schatten die Kerze nahm. Sie ließ es zu. Ein Schatten drehte an ihrem Armreif. „Hey, den habe ich gerade gestohlen“, fuhr sie ihn an – und warf den Armreif lieber weg als ihn sich wegnehmen zu lassen.

Der Boden war bedeckt von Goldmohn. Sie liebte Mohn – leuchtende Farben. Glänzend! Ihre silberne Männeruhr baumelte locker um ihr Handgelenk. Ein Schatten wollte danach greifen. Sie wirbelte herum, Perlen wirbelten auf. „Falsch gedacht!“ Ihre Arme verdrehten sich in der Luft. Hände ergriffen die Flucht, um sie herum sahen immer noch alle zu. Die jungen Männer. Die Schatten.

Rabe rief: „Oh Captain, mein Captain, bringt mir meinen Wein!” Der Captain schüttelte traurig den Kopf, bot ihr stattdessen etwas an, das aussah wie Rosé-Champagner. Oder Champagner mit Blut. Blasen in der Flüssigkeit, Blasen in Rabes Mund, als sie sich nach links und rechts wandte. Sich drehte. Die Hände über den Kopf streckte. Wind flüsterte über den Innenhof und versetzte die Laternen in unruhige Bewegung. Die frische Kühle des Winds.

Rabe lächelte. Sie lächelte ständig, war ihr Mund doch so geformt. „Meine Freunde, lasst uns tanzen!“ In der süßen, schwitzigen Sommerhitze umkreisten sie sie wie Haie. Hemmungslose Hände und Hüften. Über sie alle hinweg das schwere Glockenläuten. Vom Turm der Kirche schlug es die Stunde. Klänge wirbelten durch dicke Wände. Wie auf einem Aufwind erhob sie sich über sie, ritt auf Erschütterungen wie Erdbeben, improvisierte ihren Tanz. Lächelte sie an, die jungen Männer und die Schatten. Wirbelte durch sie hindurch – schwebte. Schwere Perlen wirbelten von ihrem Kleid auf, klangen nach Regen. Schmerzten, wo sie trafen.

Eine hemmungslose Hand hielt ihre Hüfte. Hände. Ein Perlenstrang riss von ihrem Kleid. Perlen auf gestampfter Erde. „Das hättest du besser nicht tun sollen.“ Es begann zu regnen. Wo die hübschen jungen Männer fielen, wuchsen Tiffany-gezwirbelte Dornen aus ihnen. Ein Dorn durchstach ihren Fuß – rotes Blut. Sie flog durch die Dornen, hockte sich auf eine feuchte Ranke. Die Schatten glitten davon, die Zehen der hübschen jungen Männer schlugen in der Erde Wurzeln. Ihre Arme wurden zu verschlungenen Ranken, gekrümmt unter dem Regentrommeln. Rabe krächzte: „Ich sollte dieses Kleid nicht mehr anziehen.“

Kojote zupfte eine Beere vom Gestrüpp und hielt sie Luna de Nadie entgegen. Mit strahlendweißen Zähnen biss sie hinein. Leckte den leuchtend roten Saft von ihren schimmernden Lippen.

„Ich glaube, du hast ein neues Obst erfunden“, meinte Kojote.

Rabe pickte an der Frucht herum. „Olalliebeere.“ Der Name war redundant. Olallie hieß Beere. Sie schmeckte süß und sauer zugleich. Im sanften Regen erschuf Luna de Nadie Mondregenbogen – die nächtliche Brise zerzauste ihr schimmerndes Haar.

Sie ließen die Ranken hinter sich. Rabe flog in die Kirche, die eigentlich ein Hotel war. Er schüttelte sich den Regen von den Federn – und von seinem langen schwarzen Trenchcoat, den er beim Garderobenmädchen abgab. Dunkel wie die Erde selbst. Sterne in den Augen, die Lippen beerenverschmiert und Samen zwischen den Zähnen.

Rabes Blick fiel auf seine Uhr, die jetzt besser passte, glänzend die Stunden zählte. Der Anblick ließ Rabe lächeln und sie im Licht leicht bewegen. Glänzend!

Jemand räusperte sich. Rabe sah auf. Luna de Nadie in einem silbernen Kleid sah Rabe an. „Sie warten schon auf das Festmahl.“ Hinter ihr stand in Schatten gehüllt Kojote. Luna de Nadie fügte noch hinzu: „Somos todos prisioneros de propia voluntad.“

Einen Augenblick blickten Rabe und Kojote einander an. Dann sagte Rabe: „Sehr philosophisch. Aber ich habe selbst etwas mitgebracht.“

Kojote lachte fröhlich. Er hatte eine neue Schachtel Streichhölzer ausgepackt, zündete sie eins nach dem anderen an. Löschte sie mit den Fingern. Billige Tricks.

Luna de Nadie führte sie durch die Gänge zum Gemach des Meisters. Eine ausladende Kirche mit Orgel. Spiegel an der Decke. Mehr eisgekühlter „rosé“ Champagner. Mehr hübsche junge Männer. Hübsche junge Frauen. Nachtmänner. Eine Bestie aus tausend Leibern. Gesichter schoben sich gegeneinander, veränderten sich mit dem Hin und Her ihrer fleischigen Flanken. Die Schatten, die Nachtmänner, fuhren mit ihren Klingenfingern die Seiten der Bestie entlang, doch nichts konnte sie in der Bewegung aufhalten.

Doch darum ging es gar nicht.

Rabe stellte fest: „Als du von einem Festmahl gesprochen hast, meintest du …“

„Ring-a-ding-ding!“, sagte Kojote, auf derselben Wellenlänge.

Er lachte auf und sah zum lächelnden Raben – so waren sie eben geschaffen. Kojote sprang zur Orgel hinauf und stimmte eine Melodie an. Dann eine Begleitung. Dann wurde ihm langweilig und er wandelte sie in eine Rohrflöte. Eine spanische Gitarre. Er sang zu seinem Spiel. Kojote war schon immer der Musiker unter ihnen gewesen. Im Gegensatz zu Rabe; er sang nicht. Was auch besser so war.

Die Bestie ächzte und stöhnte und die hübschen jungen Männer und Frauen knurrten. Das Mondlicht spiegelte sich in den Fliesen und der verspiegelten Decke und dem Fleisch auf dem Altar, als sie alle taten, was Ächzendstöhnendknurrende eben taten.

Kojote spielte schneller.

Auf dem Boden bildeten sich milchbleiche Linien. Kojote zupfte und sang dazu.

Rabe lächelte, als die Linien am Boden zu Seidenpflanzen anwuchsen, sich in der Decke spiegelten. Spiegel schmolzen dahin, gaben bewölkten Himmel frei. Sanfter Regen auf ihren Gesichtern. Rabe sah nach oben: „Vielleicht hättet ihr euer Hotel nicht aus Zucker bauen sollen.“

Auf den Blättern der Seidenpflanzen bebten die Flügel der Monarchfalter.

Ein Schmetterling flatterte auf Luna de Nadies Hand. Rabe meinte: „Sie sind giftig.“

Lächelnd sah Luna de Nadie zu dem Schmetterling. „Ich weiß.“ Und küsste jeden der Nachtmänner, einen nach dem anderen, auf die Wange.

Die Falter strömten ins Freie. Inzwischen waren sie bereits fast im Freien, standen in einem Eukalyptushain.

Rabe tanzte mit einem der Nachtmänner. Mit dem Captain. Mit Luna de Nadie. Rabes Armbanduhr zählte die Stunden und Kojote spielte. Bis Luna de Nadie und die Nachtmänner verblassten – übrig blieb nur stetiges Wassertropfen auf Blättern, als Rabe mit einem Mal feststellte, dass sein Mantel weg war.

Er seufzte und sie gingen zurück zum Wagen. Öffneten die Türen, um das Meer darin abzulassen.

Mit dem Auto fuhren sie zurück dorthin, wo sie zuvor gewesen waren. Auch wenn das nie wirklich möglich war. Weiter fuhren sie trotzdem.

Rabe setzte Kojote an einer Straßenecke bei sich ab.

Auf den Stufen zu Rabes Haus wartete bereits Tiger.

„Du hast meinen Wagen gestohlen.“

Rabe lächelte, denn sein Mund hatte diese Form. Ihr Mund. „Nein, deinen Wagen habe ich gewonnen. Deine Armbanduhr habe ich gestohlen.“ Rabe küsste Tiger. Schmetterlingsflügelgleiche Küsse, den Körper gegen seinen gedrängt. Sie lächelte und wiegte ihre perlenbehangenen Hüften, denn sie würde es nie lernen. „Hast du deinen Schniedel wieder?“

„Ja“, murmelte er heißen Atem gegen ihren Hals. Leckte Rabes Hals entlang.

Sie beugte sich dem entgegen. „Nächstes Mal. Verlier ihn nicht wieder.“

„M’kay“, brummte er gegen sie und ihr Lachen klang alles andere als glockenhell.

Rabe verschränkte ihre Finger mit denen Tigers. Federn über Fell. „Komm schon, Großer! Ich hatte eine lange Nacht.” Drinnen wäre es warm und trocken.

**Author's Note:**

> fresne hat auch noch ein paar interessante Links zu ein paar der Dinge, die in der Story erwähnt werden, hinzugefügt, die ich euch natürlich nicht vorenthalten möchte (ergänzt um einmal einen funktionierenden Link und einmal die deutsche Version):
> 
> http://www.hastingsreserve.org/nativegrass/NatGrasBackgrnd.html (http://hastings.berkeley.edu/natural-history-resources/native-grasslands.html)  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spanish_missions_in_California (https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spanische_Missionen_in_Kalifornien)
> 
> http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/eagles/hotelcalifornia.html  
> http://www.netwave.or.jp/~tierra/Gipsy_Kings/lyric/hotelcal.html


End file.
